Interruptions
by creativeone298
Summary: Korra and Asami are cuddling, but their night cannot be perfect.


Korra nuzzled her face into Asami's chest, feeling her contented breathing. This reminded Korra of their pre-honeymoon (as Asmai liked to call it) excursion in the spirit world. Right now, Korra had just finished a long day of wedding preparations, as well as a long day patrolling the streets (Korra had never thought she'd join the Republic City Police Force, but it turns out that she could only sit around bored for so long), and Asami had had a long day arguing for a Future Industries contract. The cuddling was very much appreciated, and brought butterflies to Korra's heart, even after a year and a half of dating.

"Hey Korra. You tired?" Asami muttered in a voice Korra knew and looked forward to. Ever since Korra had taken her job with the police and Future Industries had been fulfilling all of the promises that Kuviera couldn't, their sensual life (Asami had stated flat out that there would be no sex until marriage) had slowed down drastically, with one or both of them coming home extraordinarily exhausted almost daily.

"Nope, wide awake, Asami." Korra grinned up at her girlfriend. Even if both had long days, they needed to seize the opportunity where both ran on adrenaline and euphoria. Korra slowly climbed on top of Asami and kissed her slowly. Asami had just pushed her tongue into Korra's mouth, when…

"Hey guys! Bolin just proposed!" Opal burst in with a huge grin on her face but then shrunk back.

"I came in at a bad time, didn't I?"

Korra thought so, but all the same, she couldn't help but feel happy for Bolin. She decided to let Opal stay, and a quick glance at Asami communicated that she was thinking the same thing.

"No, you can come in and tell us everything." Korra smiled warmly.

"Where's Bolin?" Asami asked.

"He's just getting Mako…I don't know how he still stands to guard Wu." Opal said.

"He gets paid a lot and Wu still faces a lot of risk because he's part of the royal line of the Earth Kingdom. A bad case of murders is switching him back to Republic City for the time being, and I'm pretty sure that he couldn't be happier." Asami replied.

"For himself, not the dead." Korra added hastily.

The three women talked about love and their weddings (What date does mine have to be at so ours aren't back to back?), until midnight, and Opal was about to leave.

Opal winked. "Sorry about interrupting you guys...I appreciate you talking to me." She quietly went out of the living room and shut the door.

"Back to where we were?" Asami giggled, still giddy from the wine they'd had earlier with Opal. Korra and Asami walked to their bedroom, where they started their kissing, faster this time, and Korra had flipped Asami over so Korra topped, when they heard another crash at the door.

"Asami! Korra! Did you hear? I'm getting married!"

"Calm down Bolin; they might be sleeping."

Korra and Asami groaned and got out of their bed; Mako and Bolin were their best friends after all.

"I heard! Opal came in earlier to tell us." Korra said, letting the mildly annoyed tone creep through her voice.

"Cool! I just wanted to have a talk about this, because I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, you know, what to let Opal do and what to help out with without seeming like a huge jerk." Bolin drummed his fingers against the table.

"I've got you covered." Asami patted Bolin's shoulder reassuringly. For the next hour, Asami explained how to prepare for a wedding in great detail, what date Opal, Korra, and Asami had agreed on, and it eventually bled into teasing Mako about still being single, and then it turned into talking for friendship's sake until three in the morning. Korra had enough and kicked Bolin and Mako out.

"Remember Bolin, we're both on the beat tomorrow, and Mako's got that serial killer he's chasing after. We need sleep."

"Sorry Korra." Bolin whined as Mako escorted him out.

"Now, are we going to get back to our objective?" Asami asked, suppressing a yawn.

"I don't think either of us have it in ourselves." Korra said, defeated.

"Back to cuddling?" Asami shrugged.

"Back to cuddling it is." Korra said, lifting Asami up and carrying her to bed.


End file.
